earth919fandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Arrow (Yukiko Yukimura)
"You are deemed 'annoying' if you dwell in matters that don't concern you." Yukiko Yukimura is a mutant with the power to control snow and ice. She is also a skilled fighter and adept at wielding a bow and arrow. In her young life, she has since put her skills to use working under the organisation known as S.H.I.E.L.D. under the name, Snow Arrow. Appearance Yukiko is 5'6, weighs 123 lbs, slight fair skin, light pink slightly passed shoulder-length hair (sometimes tied up), athletic body build, and navy teal eyes. Yukiko's main uniform consist of a green beret with a blue rose pendant, a dark green coat, black singlet, grey armor vest, black finger-less gloves, forest camouflage pants (with extra pockets), and khaki combat boots. Relationships * Mr Yukimura (Yukiko's father, mentor) * Mrs Yukimura (Yukiko's mother, mentor) * Jennifer Mitchell-Koth (friend, fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent) * Matthew Murdock Jr. (friend, fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent) * Callum Martel (protégé, acquaintance) * Alexander King (acquaintance) * Hisako Ayashi (acquaintance) Powers/Abilities * Snow/Ice Generation: Yukiko can generate snow and ice from her hands at will. * Ice Arrow Constructs: Yukiko can create arrows made of ice, should she run out of arrows. Depending on which part of the body the arrow hits, the arrow will freeze the victim's limb upon impact. * Ice Wall Construct: Yukiko is able to create ice walls as temporary protection for her and her teammates. * Cryokinetic/Frigokinetic Telekinesis: Yukiko can move and lift ice and snow telekinetically. * Frigokinetic Surfing: As surfing is one of her hobbies, Yukiko has mastered the ability to create and manipulate a wave of snow for extra maneuverability. * Enhanced Combat: Yukiko was trained by her father, who is a retired high ranking officer in Japan's military and now the chairman of the Japan Superhuman Program who taught her Karate. In the following years, she quickly learnt how to master some other forms of martial arts in Japan such as Aikido and Jujutsu. * Archery Proficiency: As a child, Yukiko always had a fascination in archery. Her parents would take her to places where the Kyūdō martial art was practiced, before being taught it herself. She almost always exclusively uses a bow and arrow as her main weapon, having near-enhanced accuracy, barely missing her targets. Skills * Ribbon Dancing: Throughout her childhood until selected as part of a superhuman program in Japan to train her to use her powers, Yukiko was widely known in her hometown for her exceptional ribbon dancing skills, taught by her mother, who was a retired well-known ribbon dancer in Japan. She has since implemented the ribbon dance style in her own fighting style. * Bilingual: As of joining Japan's superhuman program, Yukiko was required to speak English as well as Japanese, in which she quickly picked up on. * Surfing: Yukiko's main hobby is surfing since she was 10. Her experience in surfing is a huge advantage for her when snow/ice surfing in combat. Weaknesses * Yukiko's pure belief in the law system will often clash with choices she will be forced to make, which may involve breaking a law or two. * Yukiko's attempts to try and include everyone can cause her to stress out, sometimes losing focus on what she's meant to be doing. * Conversely, Yukiko may focus on the mission too much, unknowingly becoming reckless in her attempt to complete a mission. Weapons/Equipment * White 48" Recurve Bow * Combat Knife * Large Arrow Quiver (Holds x120 arrows) * Binoculars * Radio Earpiece * x50 Broadhead Arrows * x35 Broadhead Armor-Piercing Tip Arrows * x10 Explosive Tip Arrows * x10 Incendiary Tip Arrows * x5 Rope Arrows Personality Yukiko has a very bubbly, fun personality, but this is well hidden behind a confident and serious one. Born with a militaristic and political background, she believes that the law is right, no matter how suspicious it may, and will often feel guilt for breaking any law in any location she's in. Yukiko prefers working with a team rather than by herself, as she believes that working together strengthens trust between each other, and will also provide her teammates with opportunities to teach future generations on how to tolerate and work with each other. She cares deeply for her teammates, and may share a bond with one person she feels extremely close with. However, Yukiko may lose sight of the mission at hand and vise versa, potentially putting her teammates at serious risk. History Yukiko Yukimura was born on June 16th, 1997 in Sapporo, on the island of Hokkaido. Yukiko's mother was a professional ribbon dancer, retiring due to her pregnancy; her father is a high-ranking officer in the Japan Ground Self-Defence Force. Her powers had been developing since she was in the womb, as a result of her mother's hereditary gene that grants the younger generation the power to control one of the many elements, though only few with such powers existed in her mother's bloodline. In this instance, Yukiko was born with snow and ice powers, though they hadn't fully manifested until she turned two. Her parents knew of these strange genetics while the mother was pregnant, which led to the creation of the Japan Superhuman Program, or simply JSP, under the leadership of Yukiko's father, who believed that people with extraordinary abilities can shape the world into a better place, as he had heard of beings with such abilities around the world. Rather than put her in the training program straight away, the parents waited until she was 12 years old, in which during that time Yukiko taught herself a little about how to use her powers, using it to create magnificent shows in her hometown, showcasing her ribbon dancing ability, under the tutelage of her mother for much of her childhood, as well as showing what she can do with her powers, while gliding around on snow. Once she was of age, she spent most of her life training to control her powers better, as well as learning normally through a school system established and making new friends within the program. Her grades were among the highest of students, and graduated by the age of 18. Yukiko, now going by her chosen codename, Snow Arrow, fresh out of the academy, joined S.H.I.E.L.D., determined to become a hero people can look up to... Trivia & Quotes TBA © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Inhabitants Category:Thor Saying "Yeet"'s Characters